steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Cosmonaut Hill Mission (PPG)
"The Cosmonaut Hill Mission" is the fifth episode of the first season of Pandora Planet Gems, and the fifth episode overall. Synopsis Sard and Amazonite travel to Cosmonaut Hill to find the Golden Amulet. Plot At the main floor of headquarters, Chrysoberyl and Sky Blue Sapphire (who were taking Moonstone's place) were filling in Sard and Amazonite on their next mission. C: The Golden Amulet is located at the top of Cosmonaut Hill. Be very careful, as the building there is in very bad shape. SBS: You may even suggest Ruby-Zoisite. Sard and Amazonite responded in a reassuring way. S: Don't worry, we'll fuse if there's a serious emergency. A: Yeah! We'll be fine! The two use the warp pad to travel to Cosmonaut Hill. Despise its name, it was actually a large mountain in seperated pieces leading up to a tower. Sard summons a map and reads it. S: Okay, the amulet should be at the top, but we'll need to use something to get across the broken segments of the mountain tain, so Amazonite, summon a bunch of vine bridges in the areas that are broken. A: No problem. As the two ventured across the mountain, the two thought of the last time they fused, and how it felt like. They also started to worry about Moonstone, who was in some serious condition after their encounter with Insectephobe. Finally, they reached the top of the tower, where the golden amulet was held. A: Wow! That was a relatively quick misssion! S: Except for when you stopped across the bridges because they were "too high". You made ''them for pete's sake! A: Look, I'm sorry, but sometimes I don't look down at the ground to see how high off the ground we are! S: Yeah right! Suddenly, everything in the room started to shake and rumble. Suddenly, a huge, deformed, forced fusion gem monster burst out of the ground, breaking everything and going on a rampage. Sard and Amazonite were very shocked and frightened by this. S: What the hell?! Chrysoberyl didn't mentioned anything about a gem monster in the tower!! A: There's no time to complain!! We need to fuse!! S: Okay!! Sard and Amazonite stood in their places, beginning the fusion process in serious way. S and A: Synchronize!! Their gems started to glow. Amazonite did a few pirouettes in place, then he did some freestyle moves as Sard did ballroom dancing as he walked towards Amazonite in a sensual fashion. Amazonite then leapt towards Sard as he catched him and bowed him. Then, the real stuff occurs. Sard and Amazonite rush towards each other. Amazonite lunges and Sard catches him by the waist. The two spin rapidly unitl they phase into each other, and explode into red and green stars. The two gems formed into Ruby-Zoisite, a four-armed fusion about the size of Sugilite. R-Z: Okay, let's get this done with this. Ruby-Zoisite summoned a huge mallet made out of fire and vines, then used it to bash the gem creature on the head, although nothing happened. The gem creature knocked them off the tower into one of the mountain chucks. Ruby-Zoisite began to get worried. R-Z: Now this is serious. Time to use force!! Ruby-Zoisite summoned a huge scythe and charged towards the fusion. Instead of hitting it, he puts it away and summons a gem destabilizer. The gem mutant is paralyzed. Its pupils shrink, and then explodes into a cloud of dust. Ruby-Zoisite catches its gem and bubbles it, but he forgets about the amulet. He poofs back into Sard and Amazonite, who are very stunned. S: I thought you had it!! A: Why me?! You're the leader!! S: And what is THAT supposed to mean?! A: Okay, okay! We'll just go back up there and get it. Now fuse!! The two twirled rapidly and formed Ruby-Zoisite again. He sighed, and then leaped to the top, got the amulet very quickly, and the defused. S: Now we got it. A: Yeah, let's never forget about a rare artifact again. Features '''Characters' * Sard * Amazonite * Moonstone (mentioned) * Ruby-Zoisite (debut) * Chrysoberyl (minor appearance) * Sky Blue Sapphire (minor appearance) * Forced fusion gem monser Objects * Forced fusion gem * Golden amulet Locations * Main Island Headquarters * Cosmonaut Hill Trivia * Ruby-Zoisite was supposed to be a seperate character by itself, and the fusion between Sard and Amazonite would be Bloodstone. Category:A to Z Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:Pandora Planet Gems Episodes